eprpfandomcom-20200213-history
Yaguchi Shimei
Yaguchi Shimei is a mere student at Arkov Academy. However, he introduces himself later on as the vigilante Persona user, Demonio. Unbeknownst to most of the characters, Yaguchi is the second to awaken his Persona (soon after Okashi Kotsugai) and the first to take a stand against those opposing the idea of unification in the town inside the Glasslands. He represents the Fortune Arcana. Personality Yaguchi Shimei is a very resolute and ambitious student, albeit hopelessly romantic. He has the tendency to let impulses get the best of him. Yaguchi is a benevolent figure, and has been that way since his youth as he was raised in a wealthy and proper household. He would always try to help someone in need, even at the expense of others. Though, it’s because of this that he secretly feeds the pent up emotions within him. Although good-natured, if pushed hard enough, he reveals a distasteful side of him. He tends to sincerely apologize after the outburst however. He is also quite adept at learning new things, albeit imperfect at times. He can easily adapt to new environments, survive an attack from unknown perpetrators, and understand new concepts or ideas as seen from his experience in the Glasslands. The Fortune Arcana gives reason to his absurd luck in life, and his often opportunistic character. Backstory Yaguchi was born into a wealthy family, and was granted a very promising future. He performed quite well in his studies, having boasted an IQ of 149 at a young age. It seemed like he had everything, and was prepared to take over the world. Surrounded by friends and family, he lived a happy childhood. Around his 12th birthday, he had a fateful encounter with a sickly and impoverished girl named Kawahara Saeko. Kawahara and Yaguchi became quick friends, and eventually, lovers who promised one another longevity. They would often sneak out to go on dates together, and plan trips for when they graduate high school. Passionate. Honest. Undivided. It was true love manifested, and they embraced it. However, the course of true love never did run smooth and things eventually took a turn for the worst. Upon discovering the relationship, Yaguchi’s parents forcefully separated the two and prevented him from seeing Kawahara ever again. Shocked and confused, Yaguchi asked his parents why, and the answer he received surprised him even more. Yaguchi couldn’t be with Kawahara due to her low status. After all, a royal prince cannot be wed to a measly peasant. This angered him, and led him to abandon every principle taught to him by his family. Out of spite, he cursed at them and swore to rekindle his relationship with Kawahara again. Desperate and impatient, he left the city and chased after Kawahara back to her hometown. A few months had passed in his search, and Yaguchi, having settled down in her hometown, received a phone call from Kawahara’s family. Kawahara had passed away. Her parents did not have enough money to pay for her medical bills, and her condition worsened at a faster rate than they can earn money. They all mourn her death together at her funeral, with Yaguchi being the last to leave her grave. He blamed himself, believing he could’ve prevented her demise. Driven by his new principles and knowledge, he dedicated his time helping the citizens of the town in memory of Kawahara. 2 years later, he encountered an enticing mirror set aside Kawahara’s grave that allowed him to enter a realm mirroring the real world; the realm of subconsciousness. The Glasslands. He encountered many deviations of the real world, and as shocking as it may be for any sane human, he quickly adapted. He traversed the world more, and soon enough, he met his shadow; the embodiment of his disunity, and hatred for the people who wronged him. It spoke to him with a resentful yet somber tone. It remarked about his true nature, and his true desires. Yet, despite all this, Yaguchi embraced his shadow. He acknowledged it. He put aside his desire for vengeance, and made room for new opportunities. He decided to make a change, and so his persona, Heathcliff called out to him and he awakened to his new power. Brimming with purpose and curious about his new ability, he traversed the Glasslands and thus, the vigilant Persona user Demonio was born. Powers (Persona) and Abilities * Persona Summoning: Yaguchi possesses the ability to summon his Persona, the manifestation of his character and the mask for him to use to face hardships. ** '''Heathcliff: '''Yaguchi's Persona, which represents his strong resolve, and philosophy. It is based on Emily Brontë's Byronic hero in Wuthering Heights, Heathcliff. Heathcliff specializes in Nuclear-based skills, and is vulnerable to Psychokinesis.